tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Return of Savanti Romero - Part 2
[[Episodenguide (2003)|''Zurück zur Episodenliste]] '''Return of Savanti Romero - Part 2' ("Die Rückkehr von Savanti Romero - Teil 2") ist die 99. Folge der 2003 Zeichentrickserie und die 21. Folge der vierten Staffel. Introtext thumb|left|Savanti, in seiner alten GestaltSavanti Romero: Vor Äonen stand ich kurz vor der ultimativem Macht. Mit dem allmächtigen Zeitzepter wollte ich, Savanti Romero, die Gesamtheit der Zeit beherrschen! - Wenigstens bis Lord Simultaneous meinen Plan vereitelte. Savanti Romero [in Rückblende]: Neiin! Savanti Romero: Er verwandelte mich in ein Monster und verbannte mich aus der Null-Zeit auf die Erde im Mittelalter, wo er hoffte, nie mehr von mir zu hören. Stattdessen aber schmiedete ich Pläne und sammelte all meine Magie, um wieder in den Besitz des Zeitzepters zu kommen und es gegen Simultaneous zu verwenden. Savanti Romero [in Rückblende]: Jetzt ist meine Freiheit nahe! Savanti Romero: Aber dank des Eingreifens dieser verfluchten Ninja Turtles und dieser närrischen Zeitherrin Renet blieb mir mein Sieg verwehrt. Raphael [in Rückblende]: Hey hey, netter Schlag! Savanti Romero: Und Simultaneous verbannte mich erneut, und sogar noch weiter in der Zeit zurück - bis zur Periode der irdischen Kreidezeit. Aber das hielt mich nicht auf! Donatello [in Rückblende]: Das ist Savanti Romero! Savanti Romero: Und wieder einmal sammelte ich meine Magie und lockte meine Beute zurück durch die Zeit. Savanti Romero wird seine Rache nicht verwehrt werden, und die Zeitherrin wird für ihre Einmischung bezahlen! Das Zeitzepter wird endlich mein sein! Und was die Turtles angeht: sie haben keine Ahnung von den Veränderungen, die gerade auf sie zukommen! [lacht] Handlung thumb|left|Savanti auf dem ErfolgspfadDie Turtles und Renet haben naturgemäß etwas dagegen, Savanti Romero einfach so das Zeitzepter zu überlassen, und mithilfe ihres Triceratops-Freundes Zog gelingt es ihnen, den Magier zunächst von seinem hohen Ross zu holen. Dennoch schafft es Savanti, ein paar vorüberziehende Pterodactyle unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen, das Zeitzepter und Renet an sich zu reißen und zu entkommen. Den Turtles bleibt nichts übrig, als ihren flüchtigen Feind zu Fuß zu verfolgen, wobei sie darüber rätseln, was Savanti eigentlich vorhat. thumb|200px|Savantis PlanDies wird zunächst Renet von Savanti persönlich offenbart, nachdem sie zu sich gekommen ist. Savanti hat sie an ausgestreckten Armen und Beinen in einem riesigen Ring aus Dinosaurierknochen angekettet, welcher auf vier ebenso riesigen Beinen über einem See steht. Über ihr hat er das Zepter angebracht, um es als Fokus für ein magisches Ritual zu benutzen, in dem Renet als Opfer dienen soll, um mit ihrer Energie seinen Zauber zu verstärken. Savanti hat nämlich vor, seine ultimative Rache an den Turtles zu nehmen, indem er durch das Ritual sämtliche Vulkane des Feuerrings aktivieren will, um so die Rotation der Erde zu verändern. Ein wenig zwar nur, aber doch genug, dass der Meteorit, dessen Einschlag auf der Erde am Ende der Kreidezeit das Aussterben der Dinosaurier herbeiführte, die Erde verfehlen und damit die Evolution der Säugetiere (und der Menschen) als die beherrschende Spezies der Zukunft verhindert werden soll - was zudem bedeutet, dass die Turtles dann niemals existiert hätten! thumb|left|Savanti rüstet aufSchließlich kommen auch die Turtles am Opferplatz an. Nachdem sie sich an einer Horde magisch kontrollierter Velociraptoren vorbeischlagen müssen, erklimmen sie die Struktur und konfrontieren Savanti. Während Leonardo, Michelangelo und Raphael Savanti angreifen, der sich mit einer Rüstung aus Knochen wappnet, versucht Donatello das Zepter und Renet von ihren Plätzen zu entfernen. Gerade als der magische Sturm losbricht, in dem Savanti sein Ritual vollziehen wollte, löst Donatello das Zepter aus seiner Halterung. Als Savanti danach greift, wird er von einem Blitz getroffen und fällt mitsamt dem Zepter in den See. Ohne Savantis Magie bricht der Opferring zusammen; die Turtles und Renet überleben zwar, doch jetzt, wo der Meteor nun ungehindert auf die Erde zufliegt und das Zeitzepter für sie verloren ist, scheint ihr Schicksal dennoch besiegelt ... thumb|Die beste Nachricht kommt immer beim EssenDrei Monate später haben die Turtles und Renet sich zwar an die neue Umgebung angepasst, dennoch scheint alles hoffnungslos zu sein - wenigstens bis Michelangelo zufällig das Zeitzepter im Magen eines Fisches findet, den er für das Abendessen erlegt hat. Sein Vorschlag, den Kaventsmann noch vor ihrer Rückkehr zu verputzen, wird von den anderen einstimmig abgelehnt, und so kehren die Fünf in ihrem Ur-Look ins Lager der Turtles zurück, wo sie auf Splinter und April antreffen, gerade nachdem Renet April dort abgesetzt hatte. Aprils ungeduldige Frage, was in der Zwischenzeit so alles passiert sei, quittieren die Turtles mit einem müden "April, es ist wohl besser, dass du nichts davon weißt". Trivia *Diese Folge ist (mit einigen Änderungen) die Reproduktion einer Mirage Comics-Vorlage, nämlich ''Tales of the TMNT'' Vol.1 #7. Dies ist auch die letzte Folge in der Serie, die auf einer direkten Comicvorlage basiert. Vorkommende Charaktere en:Return of Savanti, Part 2 Kategorie:Episoden (2003) Kategorie:Episoden nach Comicvorlagen (2003)